Silent Wish
by BB Kiddo
Summary: I knew that getting involved with someone like that was out of question.  In her case though, I just wanna make sure.  Aizen/Hinamori


It's late at night in Seireitei.

She excuses herself and walks into my room. Her turn is over and she'd must be home, but asks me to allow her presence there. She'll stay in silence and won't bother me anyway. She just wanna stick around.

I nod in agreement. I'm not surprised; isn't the first time she acts like that. And while I finish reading reports squad, I can feel her eyes on my back, watching me.

She's always trying to watch over me in many ways. All useless, but I wouldn't be reckless to tell her that. Moreover, she didn't do any harm. She never did any harm.

That's how my fukutaichoo Hinamori Momo is like.

Whenever I look at this girl, I see things in her sight I'm not able to get. There is trust and admiration that led me to choose her, and I can notice the affection she feels for me. But I see more deepest and intriguing feelings in those dark eyes, and to that I can't measure, and not even want.

Feelings are dangerous things indeed. And my fukutaichoo is the living proof. Inadvertently nurturing such as devotion for me, she can't even suspect the paths wich she will be brought. But to alert this doesn't fit to me. She'll have to realizes this herself and get hurt a lot, til can learn from her mistakes. If someday will cease to be silly and naive girl who she's now, I can't guess.

When I turn to her, Hinamori is reeling from sleep, eyes closing in beginning of a nap. I approach and sit down her side, watching her thoughtfully.

Can't say what I feel for this girl yet, but I imagine that's nothing. Hinamori isn't different from most of people I know and whose use as tools. The only thing stands she out is the fact I don't need many tricks to manipulate her. In fact, I have she under my domain without having done anything for this, since the beginning. She was the one who offered her loyalty, and from then she follows faithfully by my side.

I contemplate her delicate features, wondering how it would have such feelings for someone. Should certainly be bad. I hoped never feel anything even similar, for anyone. Submit myself that way to other person was inconceivable, but anyway, I don't need to worry. I knew that getting involved with someone like that was out of question.

In her case though, I just wanna make sure.

The dark sleeping eyes open slowly, growing while her owner realizes my fingers covering her faces. She stares at me scared, but I don't interrupt the caress.

"A... Aizen-taichoo...", she murmurs trembling.

"It's alright, Hinamori", I say smooth, staring the tiny lips in front of me. "Everything is alright."

She certainly doesn't know if is really awake, and the expression of fear and confusion doesn't leave her face. However nods in agreement, and I approach more, taking her lips on mine gently.

I can feel she trembling all over. Her taste is sweet, gentle, pure. I didn't think it would be otherwise, and don't judge all bad.

It's just more innocent than I can get used to.

She shudders more when my tongue starts skim in hers, and her hands hold my shoulders. She corresponds the kiss shy, inexperienced. I hold her face in my hands and depart slightly, looking in the eyes. She's blushed, the breath a bit faster than normal. Her hand is warm and touches my face hesitantly.

"You need to sleep now, Hinamori-kun", I murmur. "It will be a full day tomorrow."

She nods and takes a deep breath. Slowly pull her little body closer, making her face lean on my chest. She settles in my arms by bit in silence, and I can hear her breath calming down. Caress her head and backs, thought wandering through far places.

Finally I hear she mildly snoring. I accommodate her and cover with a blanket, and turn away. I go to the door, where I can see a very pale moon in the sky and feel the quiet breeze running through Seireitei.

I look at her impassive sleep, a soft smile in her lips.

Tomorrow I'll act like nothing has happened. She certainly won't ask me nothing me nothing, and will believe that only had a dream.

So silly, I thought.

And realize I'm right since beginning.

I feel absolutely nothing for her.


End file.
